Ninken Naruto
by YawnyPenguin
Summary: After eating some ramen in a village whilst on a mission, when Naruto returns to the village, he begins to develop an unsettling stomach ache. The next morning, he finds he has become a dog which is all kinds of confusing. Unable to revert back to a human for a while, Team Kakashi are forced to take care of him and adapt to the circumstances! (Updated in 300-600 word chapters)
1. Chapter 1

~ **Ninken Naruto** ~

Chapter 1

"Oh, come on Kakashi sensei! We're almost there already aren't we? Can we just stop and eat for a while?" Naruto begged in a desperate plea for help assisted with his stomach rumbling. He was hungry. He'd been hungry for the past ten mintues and he just could not take it anymore as they were walking through a conspicuously suspicious village on their journey to the Mist.

"We're barely half way through! We shouldn't really stop Naruto..." Kakashi said.

"Oh, come on! Please! I'm begging!" Naruto pleaded.

"We're already behind schedule..."

"Please... It's all I'm asking... Just some food... Please..?"

"... but, if you're really that desperate..." Kakashi had_ finally_ given in. Naruto's face lit up instantly like a puppy: eyes big, bright and jumping with joy. He'd already chosen a ramen place to honour his appetite unsurprisingly enough. He stuffed noodles in his mouth and slurped the soup down whilst Sakura looked at him in slight disgust with a hint of disbelief.

"Jeez Naruto, we've been walking for barely an hour. I can't believe you're that starved. I'm not even hungry yet." Sakura said.

"The bowl's so big... How can you finish it..?" questioned Sai looking at the monstrous serving.

"Aren't- You guys- Gonna- Have any..?" Naruto asked making an effort to talk to them while drinking down small bits of debris in the soup.

"No, we're ok. Come on Naruto! We need to get going." replied Sakura.

"Ok, ok- Ahhh... All done! We can go now!"

_So fast and the bowl is so clean... How can he do that? _Sai thought to himself.

* * *

They continued their journey for a few more hours before they reached the Mist on time to complete their mission and, when they arrived back at the Leaf, they reported to Lady Tsunade and went their separate ways. Naruto dawdled back home with his two hands covering his stomach in an effort to relieve an uncertain pain that had been developing for the past few hours.

_Ow- It must have been something I ate... That damn ramen! But... It **was** delicious! _He thought with a happy smile to be interrupted by a tugging pain.

Finally reaching home, he threw himself atop his bed and embraced the sheets that welcomed him.

_Ahh... I just need some rest... It'll be over before I know it... _he thought before drifting off into a wondrous, quaint sleep mixed with a mumble of nonsense here and there.

* * *

Morning soon came and Naruto awoke from his sleep feeling warmer, cosier and, in a way, smaller than usual. He reached into the air stretching before pushing the covers aside still half-asleep. He sat up on the side of his bed, rubbed his eyes and, in an unsuccessful attempt to stand up like a normal human being, fell to the ground and landed on all-fours.

"Huh..? What the..?" He looked at his hands as his eyes widened with terror and his jaw dropped, "HUH? WHA- WHY AM I-"

He looked inside his mirror.

**"****HHUUUUHHH?! WHAT THE HELL?!"**

* * *

~ Please tell me what you think by reviewing! Constructive criticism is appreciated! ~

Also, this is an improved version of a story I stopped writing a while back and eventually deleted. I think I will continue updating this unlike last time.

~ I hope you enjoyed it! (I'm sorry if you didn't...) ~

**~ Yawny Penguin ~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It's not like Naruto to be so late...I wonder what's taking him so long..." Kakashi said, "Maybe we should start worrying..?"

"That little knucklehead thinks he can just skip training whenever he feels like it..! Just wait until I get my hands on him!" Sakura exclaimed as she proceeded on a clear mission to Naruto's apartment with an oh so swelling, swelling rage.

* * *

"..."

He was speechless. It was like his entire world had been consumed in a never-ending abyss of furry confusion. The yellow mongrel backed up against his bed and did not utter a single word as he stared at his little self in the mirror.

There was knocking at the door.

* * *

"NARUTO! OPEN UP!" Sakura shouted, "NARUTO! I'M GONNA-"

"Hold on Sakura." Kakashi started. The kunoichi looked to her right seeing her sensei perched on the railing, "Something's wrong. His bed barely looks like it's been slept in and if it has, he's only laid on the very top of the bed. His pyjamas are laid on the bed in a position he'd sleep and his uniform is still at the side."

Sakura peered through the window, "You're right... It's as though his body completely disappeared somehow when he was sleeping... Wait. What's that in his mirror in front of his bed..? Is that... A dog..?"

"Seems like it..."

"Why would Naruto have a-"

"Maybe it's more serious than we thought..."

Kakashi proceeded to knock on Naruto's door with a puzzled Sakura peering through the dusty window.

"Naruto?" he asked.

* * *

A sudden worried emotion flashed over his demeanour like lightning. Unknowingly, he paced backward and forward unsteadily with his furry yellow tail tucked between his legs.

"NO NO NO NO NO. WHAT AM I GONNA DO. WHAT AM I GONNA DO? WHAT AM I GONNA DO?! NO NO NO NO NO NO! I- I- I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS!"

* * *

Sakura witnessed the sight of a small blond dog stumbling here and there in front of a mirror talking to its reflection that was inaudible to her. A slight look of shock littered her face as she began to grasp the basic concept as to what she had observed.

_Is- Is Naruto a dog..? _she thought to herself.

**"****I agree, I think the dog is Naruto." Kakashi said knowingly indifferent.**

* * *

~ Please tell me what you think by reviewing! Constructive criticism is appreciated! ~

~ I hope you enjoyed it! (I'm sorry if you didn't...) ~

**~ Yawny Penguin ~**


End file.
